1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for impeding counterfeiting, impeding stealing and managing optical disk stock. In particular, the present invention applies the radio frequency identification (RFID) system to an apparatus that can impede counterfeiting, impede stealing and manage stocks for optical discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID has many advantages. For example, RFID can be read by a non-contact method. Data stored therein can be updated. RFID has a large data capacity and can be used repeatedly. More than one RFID tag can be read at one time. RFID provides good security for data. RFID is an acceptable replacement for the bar-code system. RFID also doesn't need manpower during the identification process and can be operated in environments with oil sludge and heavy dust.
Because optical discs, such as audio discs, video discs and data discs CD, VCD, CD-ROM and DVD, can be illegally and easily duplicated, legal manufacturers lose a lot of money, the creative will of the original creator is reduced, and the development of the software industry is obstructed. Therefore, stopping counterfeiting and copyright protection are considered urgent issues. Stolen discs also easily affect retail sales.
Due to the development of the semiconductor manufacturing process and the operating frequency of the RFID, the volume of the RFID tag has become smaller. An RFID tag can be embedded in a disc and the identification rate of the RFID tag reaches almost 100% due to the development of the RFID technology. An RF-EAS (electronic article surveillance) adapted to the RFID technology is a good solution for these issues. Therefore, many solutions with RFID technology are disclosed to solve the issues of counterfeiting, stealing and stocks management.
The technology for embedding an RFID tag in a disc of the prior art embeds the RFID tag in a blank central area of a disc. The U.S. publication patents, such as US 2003/0034400A1, US 2004/0054594A1 and US 2004/0052202A1, disclose a technology where an RFID tag is embedded in the blank central area of the disc. This method provides a larger space to embed the RFID tag and reduces the balance problem when the disc is rotated at a high speed. However, the readable distance between the tag reader and the RFID tag is very short because the antenna radiation field is affected by the metal parts of the disc and the quantity of discs.
Besides, because the input impedance of the RFID chip has a larger capacity, the prior art that adopts a simple even antenna needs an antenna longer than one wavelength of the radio frequency to provide a larger inductance.